Adventure!
by daniel0102
Summary: This is the story of a man: A rogue and runaway noble, searching for a reason to continue existing - This is my first story, so please rate & review!
1. Prologue - A Little Talk

**Adventure!**

Disclaimer: This fanfiction don't use character from any media (yet), however, some items, spells and weapons can and will be "borrowed" for the sake of entertainment. I do not mean to insult anyone or receive any gain from this work. This is loosely based on Dungeons and Dragons.

**Chapter 0 – A Little Talk**

I looked and couldn't help but sigh at seeing nothing.

After days in the road I can't help but think if this was a good idea. Of course, now I'm free from my idiot brother and the arrogant asshole that I have as a father.

My name is Marshall, youngest son of the house of Law, adventurer, Rogue, and a really unlucky guy: My dear mother, the only person I cared, died when I was 10, thanks to some mysterious sickness, my father, a greedy, drunk a****** who left her to die when a cleric could have treated her, just so he could have some random harlot as his new wife, and my older brother, the heir, that is growing to be identical to his father.

Can you now understand why I don't use my last name?

Whit no one at home worth of my worry, I ran away at 12, living as a thief at the slums and streets of my homeland, Platinum, and I can proudly say that I was good, stealing from everyone, nobles, other thieves, the barman, the baker, the blacksmith, everyone, and never being discovered until after the crime.

Eight years later I finally meet my end and was caught trying to steal some healing potions, and after so much time that my family probably forgot that I existed, I was seen as nothing but a street rat and was condemned to be hanged. I expressed what I thought of that by picking the lock, killing some guards, stealing a light crossbow, some bolts and a long sword, before disappearing from there to never go back.

Can't stop thinking what mother would have thought if she could see me now – She probably can, now that I think – would she be proud? I killed and stole because of her last words: Be happy.

Looking forward again I see a small town, where I'll be nothing but another one who travels searching for riches, and fame and glory and... There is a tower with a symbol of a ram, symbol of the Noble House of Davies.

Yay!

* * *

Giggling like a loon and entering the village, I go to the inn and start asking around, my smile growing more and more, leaving me fairly certain that someone is eyeing me with suspicion, as I start seeing the picture: The House of Davies, after an "accursed, bastard runt" broke into their old manor and "dared to steal our most beautiful jewels", received from the king (a weak-willed, stuttering idiot that is naught but a puppet to anyone who has money) a new house.

I think that who the "runt" _was_ is rather obvious, and, in the middle of the night, I enter through a balcony at the top and look at the obviously rich, overly elaborated (and trapless) room with a grin: Looting time!

It was half an hour later that I got out of the room, entering the house, having already hidden a bag in the forest, already using their magical ring (of Ram*) in case of an emergency, I go downstairs, finding the library where are a magic scroll that leaves me gaping: Eyebite**… What.

Quickly taking some healing scrolls, I run away, already hearing the sound of someone approaching, and run, as a village this small will not have anything useful.

Looking back, I smile. It was worth it. It _is _worth it. Mother, I am happy, and I hope you're proud of me.

* * *

*Ring of Ram: A ring that allows the user to strike the target with a great force, which manifests itself whit a floating, barely visible, large ram or goat head, it has 50 charges when forged and can release 1 to 3 charges, dealing 1d6 of blunt damage per charge. Maximum range is 50 feet, and if the target is only at 30, they are subjected to a bullrush (being pushed). One can release 1 charge to open a door as if it was an character of 25 Strength, 2 charges equal an character with 27 Strength, and 3 charges equal 29 Strength

**Eyebite: A spell from the school of necromancy and described as evil, it causes 3 effects, depending of the target HD: 10 or more leaves the target Sickened, less than 4 and the target is Sickened, Panicked and Comatose. If the target as 5 to 9 HD, they are Sickened and Panicked

* * *

Hello, my name is Daniel and I admit: I'm scared. This place contain several masterpieces, some that left me teary or laughing on the floor or loving/hating a character

So after some thinking, I decided to try writing something in this site, so please rate, review, and point any error you see

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1 - Conflict

**Adventure!**

Disclaimer: This fanfiction don't use character from any media (yet), however, some items, spells and weapons can and will be "borrowed" for the sake of entertainment. I do not mean to insult anyone or receive any gain from this work. This is loosely based on Dungeons and Dragons.

**Chapter 1 – Conflict**

One month after "visiting" the new Davies Tower, I reached Silver Lakes, the city famous for its Grapes, Wines, Clothes and, most importantly (for a rogue), size. The large central street spreads into various alleys, each one where you can get lost, or even find a surprise: A curious restaurant, a peculiar store, and to the sad people? Thieves.

Hundreds of them.

The most annoying is that they aren't really intelligent, so while I can easily bully them (and steal from them); they always appear somewhere else, even in broad daylight! It's so bad that I'm famous simply because I can plan ahead, predict patterns and bluff my way out of some problem.

The day is the 13º of the 8º month, Of the Sun, and exactly 9 years since I started my new life, and I was drinking in an out-of-the-way-inn when what looked like a boring day suddenly got far more exciting.

The barkeep, a somewhat bubbly gnome named Krey (never got his last name) was serving drinks when he gasped at someone behind me, before rushing to serve the newcomers, and when I turn to see, I grinned.

Adventurers.

* * *

The first man, and the tallest too, was a tanned, black haired, dark eyed, _giant_, for lack of a better term: Almost reaching 7 feet, he carried a heavy (and wicked) looking warhammer, alongside a heavy, metallic shield, and was using a Scale Mail that showed his scarred arms. Conclusion: A fighter, proud of it, and the meat shield of the team.

Right behind him was another man, who was wearing fancy scholar robes, carrying a rather bulky book, and had an aristocratic look, with blond, combed hair, light, almost grey blue eyes, and an expression of panic because for being in the middle of the "filth". Conclusion: Mage, noble, and perfect target, just have to wait for the right time.

Talking, at the left of them, were one girl and a Halfling: The girl, with cute, dark blue eyes and black hair was wearing less fancy and more practical robes, while carrying an quarterstaff and a flute, her smile shining with innocence. Conclusion: Either Cleric or Bard, naïve and started travelling to save the world or something equally idealistic.

The Halfling was the greatest challenge: Carrying a heavy compound crossbow in his back, a hand crossbow in each hand, and body covered by a traveler cloak, he wasn't really paying attention to what the girl was saying, but at the crowd, and by the stare, recognized me as the greatest danger… Joy. Conclusion: Ranger or Rogue, experienced, street-smart, and from the glares at anyone who gets too close to the girl, the "team father".

Looking to the sky, I thanked Miriam, goddess of Luck, Travels, and Thieves for this wonderful present, so getting up and going to my room, I wait.

* * *

Opening my eyes and seeing the stars, I quickly jumped though the open window, whit some acrobatics, grabbed the edge of the window, and slowly moved, hugging the walls and the shadows, before finally reaching my first target: The room of the fighter and the mage, whose window was open… Idiots.

I entered and swiftly ducked under one of the beds, before looking at the room, and stifling a cackle. Taking the warhammer and the shield first, and carefully putting them into an holding bag "acquired" some when I reached here, I started looking into his bag, finding some gold, food and an potion labeled as Bear's Endurance*, before moving to the nobleman bag and admiring his work: While there was no scrolls, there was quite a number of potions and oils there, including, to my joy, Cat's Grace**.

Unfortunately, a random thief appears, break the door and casts Glitterdust*** at us, awakening everyone there _and_ at the next room, so, evading a wild punch from the fighter, I jumped through the window and after some acrobatics, prepared to face the music.

The Halfling and the girl window was closed so I resorted to slowly breaking it, using the sound of the scuffle next door to enter without being detected, but the girl was still there and hit me hard at the sternum, and throwing me out of the room, before casting something at me.

*Pukes*… Spiritual warhammer*¹… That was _nasty…_And it shattered my long sword…

After recovering, grabbing my crossbow, and firing, I started running; the room was already quiet and the Wizard was looking at me with a red, steamy face. Alternating between firing at them and searching for a place to hide, which, even thanks to the sorcerer spell was rather easy, thanks to my knowledge of the city.

Success.

* * *

*Groan* I really hate my mouth right now…

One week… One entire week being pursued… And they simply _didn't __**stop**_.

After evading some bolts from that blasted Ranger and shooting back, I started jumping between the tight walls from the alley and going to the roof, where I'm hit by the Cleric spectral warhammer. Luckily _this_ time it missed before dispelling as I fired back, piercing her shoulder and distracting her long enough for me to run

* * *

Evading the guards that were helping our _dear friends_, I quickly run to the library, but the Wizard cast a Gust of Wind*² that caught me by surprise and stunning me, now again I have to deal with them…

* * *

*Crush* Evade *Clink* Parry, redirecting his mace to the ground *Crush* *Crack* I charge, evading an attack of opportunity*³ that destroys a random building wall, before stabbing his kidney with my brand new scimitar.

It isn't my favorite weapon, but the Fighter doesn't really like his new mace, so we're even.

* * *

Finally! Some research helped me understand why the f*** they were so persistent in finding me and recovering my loot (which I still can't sell); the Wizard _is_ a noble and he want his things back.

The ambush that the Ranger armed for me was really annoying, and the bastard I asked for information pulled me right at the path of a bolt. Hit my shoulder too… Coincidence no?

* * *

It was the first month of the hunt: The citizens are gossiping and spreading rumors about me, the city guards are searching me, the other Rogues want my bounty, and the adventurers aren't resting.

Sleight of Hand and... *Poof* No one saw me grabbing my lunch from a tent, and I am reading to the library, again.

No one suspects this place, which is why I choose it.

The library is quiet; the librarian – an old, blind wizard that uses magical runes inscribed in the books that he loans – ignores me, as I'm chaotic neutral after all, just like half of the city. I wonder why no one guards this place though…

It doesn't matter, it's easier to me to come, check my loot and run, but this time, I'm taking with me some potions.

Time to end this lunacy.

* * *

Cat's Grace is a blessing to Rogues, or anyone who can moves silently, for that matter. Sneaking behind the guards, I see the Fighter and the Cleric alone, a quick check and I note the Wizard at the rooftops, the Ranger still hidden, which is expected.

Entering an inn and going to the upper floor, I'm soon at the same level of the Wizard. Carefully preparing my crossbow, I fire, hitting his neck and killing the pompous, persistent a** that was stalking me for so long in a single shot, and fortunately, they don't see me doing my dirty job. Taking aim bellow, I fire against my next target, the Cleric.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't at my side during the next round: The Ranger sees the dead Wizard and scream, the Fighter pushes the girl to the ground and she isn't even grazed, before I have to duck the incoming bolts and the Cleric Spiritual Weapon*¹, while quickly adjusting my aim: My next shot miss again, but the ranger stopped firing.

The magical warhammer didn't wanted to be left out of the party so it started pursuing me; I jump and land on the roofs, and the weapon dashes after me, but I tumble out of the way and it crashes though the roof and dispel, while I fire again and search for cover.

My bolt was deflected by a lucky strike from the Fighter, and they starting going after me, I must first fight the Ranger companion, a brown hawk, who runs away when I aim at him, but he was enough distraction, as the Ranger pined me down at the roof, where the Fighter and Cleric approaches.

Firing against them, they evade, but I already changed to my scimitar and dashes forward, drinking another Cat's Grace I had stolen from them to evade the Cleric attack of opportunity, and bullrush her, pinning her to the inn wall, before jumping and using said wall to appear behind the Fighter, stabbing him. After evading a wide swing, I slash him again and duck to prepare aiming at him and…

*Crash* the Ring of Ram _is_ a useful little thing, and this fully charged shot send the man straight _thought the inn_: Crashing the wall, a door, and a window, before sending him at some unknown back alley. Even better, the Cleric (who was already looking as if she wanted to cry), scream his name before rushing to help him, while I evade another bolt from the ranger and preparing my Ring… *Smirk*

* * *

The girl ran away, taking the Fighter with her (don't know if he was alive or not), and the Ranger? Under the rumbles from the building he was sniping me. The wizard loot consisted of a bag full of potions, and more gold. The city is in panic as the news of someone who fought against a Ranger, a Wizard, a Fighter and a Cleric, and _won, __**alone**_.

Seeing this place going to hell, I run to the next city: The port city of Crystal.

* * *

*Bear's Endurance: Increase Constitution, which is responsible for the character life points

**Cat's Grace: Increase Dexterity, needed for reflex saving throws (like evading fireballs), ranged attacks, and other important rogue - or archer – skills

***Glitterdust: A shinning powder is thrown in the air, blinding everyone and outlining invisible creatures. The powder glues itself at its target, making it harder to hide. The powder can't be removed by magical means and it is needed to wait for it to fade

*¹Spiritual Weapon: Summons a magical weapon based on one's deity or on a person alignment (Good: Warhammer / Lawful: Long Sword / Chaotic: Battle Axe / Evil: Flail)

*²Gust of Wind: The caster brings forth a powerful gust that can knock down the enemy or send it flying

*³Attack of Opportunity: Basically, counter-attacking or attacking someone who is with his guard down

* * *

First _actual_ chapter written, this one was an experiment with fighting scenes and description, what do you think of it?

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2 - Pointy Ears

**Adventure!**

Disclaimer: This fanfiction don't use character from any media (yet), however, some items, spells and weapons can and will be "borrowed" for the sake of entertainment. I do not mean to insult anyone or receive any gain from this work. This is loosely based on Dungeons and Dragons.

**Chapter 2 – Point Ears**

A little lesson in Geography and History.

Approximately one thousand and six centuries ago, the White Kingdom (which still has that name, _despite_ being an empire) was nothing but an island close to the continent of Geo, when a king appeared and, leading the army from the front lines, invaded and crushed the kingdoms and city-states in his way, a march that crossed the continent. The king name is lost in history, thanks to a fire that burned the old castle, and now he is only now as The Magnificent.

Three centuries after that, another king, Bartholomew III, the Greedy started selling and buying territories around the line, until only a – for lack of a better term – jagged line was left, a line with hundreds of fields, mines, rivers, and a safe route in the plains. His son, Bartholomew IV, the Lucky, used this land to create one of the biggest commercial routes of the continent, who could receive supplies from the great continent of Pluto and made frontier with the various elven kingdoms from the forest in the southeast, the lizardman empire a the north, and the goblin kingdom in the mountains at southwest.

One problem that arose was that the routes were used only for supplies, so a great number of secondary routes were made, some of them even crossing though the frontier.

Today is the second day of the tenth month, Of the Sea, two weeks after exiting Silver Lakes, and I'm crossing one of these frontiers to the greatest elven kingdom, Ryokuyo.

* * *

I really hate elves.

Except perhaps the elf who owns the inn who is a lovely, blond lady with a great pair of… *Slap* **FOCUS.**

As I was saying, the majority of the elves see themselves as beings of pure law and good, graceful and full of wisdom, which is far from the truth: They are arrogant, selfish, and hate dealing with "inferior" species, a hate that is more often than not mutual.

While I'm preparing to sleep, a commotion starts outside, and my door suddenly opens revealing a young, scared, crying girl.

A young, scared, crying _drow _girl.

* * *

Drows are really unlucky creatures. Their common blood with the elves make people wary of approaching them, and said elves like to say that they do things that would leave a Wrath Demon green with envy.

Knowing that this isn't true, I grab and throw her in the bathroom and close the door, before opening the room window. When I turn, an elf appears in the doorway, so I appoint to the outside, to the forest.

He quickly retreats, and by the voices, they are trying to find her, and when everything is quiet, I allow the drow to get out. She hugs me and starts thanking me in common, before switching to elven, and soon I'm holding her as she, still crying, falls asleep.

I put her in the bed, put my bag of holding in the floor and use it as a pillow. Tomorrow will be a hectic day.

* * *

Seeing the girl safe when I awake, sleeping like an angel, I start looking at her and find something that leaves me surprised, and enraged: She doesn't look older than 13.

I already said that I hate elves, right?

She has the common light grey skin and white hair of the specie, and is wearing a plain brown peasant dress, fastened with a leather belt.

When she awakes – and I see her golden eyes – she looks at me and start thanking repeatedly, and she soon introduces herself: Hitomi. Some small talk later and I offer to help her run away from the country. She accepts, but first we're going to find her family and try to smuggle them too.

Helping her get out without anyone seeing was easy, and after lowering her down the window with my trusty rope, I go outside, pay for the night, and continue my journey, and soon I enter the forest and follow her across a dirty, hidden road.

* * *

I really hate these bloody elves.

I don't care if I already had said that.

We soon find a small cave and it is covered in ashes, and her house – and family – is nowhere in sight. The girl is in shock and hasn't approached yet, but she soon starts sobbing, and sits close to the trees.

I spend the rest of the day carving two wooden crosses, and now we're in my old tent. Next day I start teaching her how to fire with my crossbow, and soon she is using it for hunting.

* * *

During the night we reach the borders, when our trouble starts: Alongside two guards from the kingdom, both carrying spears, there was a longbow wielding elf there, who soon orders us to stop and identify ourselves.

Looking at Hitomi, I order her to have her kill, and her bolt soon hits one of the guards, leaving the other an easy target for my ring. The elf retreat and tries to aim, but I was already running after him and strike, killing him. After that, we ran away from Ryokuyo, never looking back.

* * *

Two days after getting out of Ryokuyo we face a serious problem. Elven Riders, each one mounted on a light warhorse, carrying short spears, armor, and bucklers. Joy.

The fight starts with a shot from my Ring and a bolt from Hitomi, and while I take both the horse and the rider, she only hits the animal. The rider soon stands and continues charging, but I block the strike and counter; soon we're exchanging hits, while more horses (or riders) are shot down by Hitomi, I also fire my ring some times, and soon there is only two elves, one of them far behind, still mounted.

Suddenly, a scream makes me look to the mysterious elf, and I barely jump of the way of a Lightning Bolt*, the elf I was fighting wasn't so lucky and now is twitching behind me. Looking up, I see the Wizard turning to run away, but a shot from Hitomi hits him and he falls from the horse, which didn't even look back.

Without any help, he quickly stands up, but I'm already behind him. I stab him though the heart and the fight end.

* * *

After the fight we start grab the studded leather armor and Hitomi starts using a buckler. I also grabbed one, but I already have one chain shirt. The wizard had a Sending** scroll, probably so he could tell the elven king when he had caught us. We decided to simply burn it.

Seeing Hitomi donning the dead wizard cloak, I note that when she drawn the hood I could only see her eyes, making me suspicious that it is a Cloak of Elvenkind***. After taking all the gold we could find, we continue journey and reach Crystal in the first day of the eleventh month, Of the Storm, at dusk. Finding a cheap inn, we go to our rooms and prepare for the next day.

* * *

*Lightning Bolt: Exactly that, a bolt of electricity that strikes an enemy

**Sending: Allows the caster to send a message of 25 words or less to someone they're familiar with.

***Cloak of Elvenkind: An ordinary gray cloak, when the user puts the hood he receives a bonus when trying to hide

* * *

New character, a little of background information; please tell me in the reviews what do you think of it so far.

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3 - Storm

**Adventure!**

Disclaimer: This fanfiction don't use character from any media (yet), however, some items, spells and weapons can and will be "borrowed" for the sake of entertainment. I do not mean to insult anyone or receive any gain from this work. This is loosely based on Dungeons and Dragons.

**Chapter 3 – Storm**

I'm shaken awake at three in the morning in the day we arrived by Imperial Guards. F*.

One of the problems at staying at one place for a long time is that you are known: Rumors spread around, the sheep gossip about you and contractors seek you. Nine years and some months are more than enough for them to stop seeing you as an urban legend and start seeing you as a real person. For one Chaotic Neutral Rogue, who makes a living by stealing from everyone around you, this is an obviously _bad_ thing. Bloody bounty hunters…

We escape and seek refuge on the outskirts of the city, hiding in the abandoned houses there, most of them occupied by other shady characters but no one really dangerous. Unfortunately, now that I'm wide awake I not only will have problems to sleep, but I also remember one small detail

The last elf we killed yesterday was another mook, so whoever cast a Lightning Bolt, is still out of there. Joy.

* * *

The reason that the White Kingdom is so decadent (the entire continent, actually, except perhaps the Desert Empire) is because of its bureaucracy. It slows down everything, from reports from the supply routes, to requests of help from the frontiers. Add the always increasing corruption and the idiotic nobles that have access to the most important jobs, and everything go to hell. Sometimes, almost literally.

As a result of that, the next ship (for commoners) that will go to Pluto will only go out after the New Year, two months away. And to make matters worse, I've been followed: Three persons, all with a cloak (one of Elvenkind), one of them is carrying a Glaive, other with a Light Musket, of all things, and the third with a Spellbook. All of them can feel when I look at them, and when they do, they disappear from sight. Also, someone is paying more than seven hundred thousand gold pieces for _only_ my head.

These are going to be two long moths.

Also, in a completely unrelated note, a boy developed a crush on Hitomi, and I admit to have laughed myself silly when I saw that. The fact that she can't see the rather obvious signs of that just makes it funnier.

* * *

**(Mysterious Sniper)**

Our target is, for lack of a better term, curious.

He is street-smart, agile, and can fight as well as one Fighter when needed. I would even say that he could fight against some of the big names at Pluto.

Sadly, he is the _target_ and the fact that they're paying _more than_ _seven hundred thousand gold pieces_ for his head just makes the best route of action (for me) more obvious.

Just hope that the next time, Kohaku aims her Rod at him instead of the drow.

**(Trigger Happy Elf)**

Nox… **I hate that bastard!**

I can't understand why the fool insist on targeting only the human, when that _thing_ is corrupting this already ruined city; is he incapable of seeing that!? And Ivan and Argus don't understand it too; the boy actually looks _infatuated_ with that thing! Gross!

Dealing with humans is _so_ annoying!

**(Glaive Wielder)**

Arkan, Lord of Fire, Warfare and Judgments, please shut that damn b*. Before **I **do it.

I knew that whoever the Elven Empire was sending to help us in this hunt was going to be troublesome, and I was right, now she doesn't stop nagging about how we should punish the drow for whatever imaginary crime she thinks about.

No idea how Ivan has been able to stay around Kohaku, and, wait… Where is he?

**(Unknown Boy)**

Hitomi…

She does have beautiful eyes.

*blushes*

* * *

One month has passed and only one attempt at my life: The Wizard cast Lightning Bolt of it, from the lighthouse, _which is at least at the other side of the city_. Talking a scholar at the library and I soon find a possible suspect: The Rod of Lightning and Thunder*. The main problem is that its reach is of only 200 feet, and the lighthouse is far more distant than that. Even if you added the standard Lighting Bolt range (120 feet) to the Rod range, you still have not enough to hit anything so far.

At the first day of the Month of the Moon (the twelfth and the last) though, the Wizard appears and pull the mysterious boy away from Hitomi, and tries to slap her. Her response to that was to break the Wizard arm with a physical strike with her Crossbow. Now Hitomi (who _finally_ noted the boy crush on her) is depressed as she also found him cute. I find the situation somewhat hilarious. I don't know if I should though.

Later the Glaive wielder casts a Flame Strike** and almost destroy me, instead hitting the wall of a random store. He also showed how important a meat shield is for a rogue. I had my ass handed to me and if wasn't for Hitomi timely intervention, again, I would have died. Again.

The Wizard is a female elf, which explains why the majority of her spells target Hitomi. The Glaive user was too far away for me to see when he cast, and I was too distracted trying to_ not_ be dissected to see his face during our fight and the brown haired boy (Ivan) has, according to Hitomi, pale blue eyes that make him look as if he is daydreaming. Still no information about the sharpshooter, except that his Cloak leave him with shining yellow, cat-like eyes.

* * *

Day fourteen, and while I was running away, we separate and Hitomi finds, guess who, the brat!

From what Ivan told her, they are after my bounty, and the elf is from Ryokuyo and actually wants to bring me to her kingdom and judge me for my crimes. Correction, I was already judged by them and she is here to execute me for my crimes. And Hitomi for being a drow. The flushed face and dreamy look points that something _else_ happened, and because of that I tease her mercilessly.

Ivan also told something really interesting: Cat-eyes is a bloody Doppelganger***, and he could have been anyone that I talked during my stay here. Now I can't stop looking over my shoulder with fear that he is somewhere.

And now, one week to the New Year, I receive two extra news, both that are simply appalling. For me, anyway.

The first, my _father_ is the one who put the bounty on my head. Apparently older brother died and the family wants me out of the way so I won't claim the position of heir from my younger half-brother. The second new is even worse

If the bounty hunter group after me doesn't succeed in killing me, Cat-eyes filled the ship we're using to go away with explosives. In other words, I have to kill a fighting Cleric at the service of Arkan, a trigger-happy Wizard with money enough to have a powerful magical rod and an experienced Doppelganger Ranger/Rogue with a rare weapon; otherwise I, Hitomi and some hundreds of citizens going to the main continent will die.

Half of my mind wants to simply catch other ship, another wants to find a way to remove or deactivate said explosives from the ship. I'll probably follow the minuscule, idiotic piece that wants to fight them.

Of course, unlike last time where I fought as a Fighter, this time I'll fight as a Rogue.

* * *

My first try is against the Wizard. Elves are proud creatures, and as such only go after the best places. So I find her at the most noble hotel of the city, close to the lighthouse. Both the first and the second attempt are thwarted by Cat-eyes who is camping at said lighthouse, so, at the third, while I try again, Hitomi is just waiting to snipe him. This time I'm able to get close to the elf and impale her with my Longsword, but we end running away. The Cleric Spiritual Glaive broke Hitomi Crossbow and he is right behind.

After that, Ivan slips a note saying that the elf is going back to Ryokuyo, so we have _two_ enemies that we don't need to worry. We end meeting the boy at one of the less used docks and he officially defects to _Hitomi_ side. Love is a curious thing…

At New Year, I track the Cleric and blast from behind with my Ring of Ram, who is now out of charge (so long, good friend!). With the strike, he falls down and a quick coup-de-grace ends this fight rather easily. Now to deal with the most dangerous one.

* * *

Cat-eyes is pissed.

The New Year starts with him blasting the ship, even though we're still at the city. He also called for help from the king and the governor, so we have not only an enraged, shape shifting sniper after us, but also the one hundred imperial guards from Crystal Port, and potentially _all of the other imperial guards of the kingdom after us_.

Since they're evacuating some of the noble families from the city, we will hide in one of the noble ships, and with how unnecessary big the thing is, it should be easy to hide there, and if needed I'll simply bribe a sailor to smuggle our little group.

* * *

Easy… _Easy…_ Done!

Opening the crate a little, I see that we're already inside the ship.

Now we just have to wait…

* * *

*Rod of Thunder and Lightning: A rod that can be used as a +2 light mace, and that can cast a variety of spells: From a touch attack that stuns the enemy, to a Lightning Bolt with increased range. Its most powerful attack is a Lightning Bolt that releases an increased, deafening sound.

**Flame Strike: Fire is called from the heavens, half the damage is caused by fire and can be negate by fire resistance, and the other half is divine and can't be negated at all.

***Doppelganger: A pale, gangly creature with big, yellow, cat-like eyes and long limbs, despite looking fragile, are rather sturdy. They can change shape to any medium or small humanoid creature and can detect troughs of people around them, making them extremely dangerous opponents.

* * *

**FINALLY!**

School has been a tad loaded: Final year exams approaching, national wide exams to see if I can go to the University, exams to actually enter said Universities. So I was a little overloaded.

To the random guest, don't worry about Marty Stues, the character is, right now, the big fish in the small pound. When they reach the main continent he will meet his match. Also, Cat-eyes from this chapter have a personal reason to go after him, so he will appear again.

Thanks to the other random guest and Galatea d'Avalon for your reviews and to anyone else reading this fanfic, please review!

Cheers!


End file.
